sylvatirfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliam's Family
The Westmonte Shipping Company The Westmonte Shipping Company was founded by Julian and Taryn Westmonte. He was a driven man who created his company from nothing, making connections with various merchants between Tezef, Ushad, and Siraj to ship various goods between the cities. His connections and well-written contracts lead to the WSC becoming a respectable-sized company, and his family was awarded a minor title and land northeast of Ushad in Glenhaven. Despite its distance from the company's headquarters in Ushad, Julian built a manor there, leaving the running of the business to his son once he was of age. Grandparents, Julian and Taryn Westmonte Eliam's grandfather was a driven man. He cared for his family, but was known to be focused on his company to the exclusion of all else. His grandmother was known to be a likeable woman, and her social skills allowed her to secure her husband exclusive contracts with various merchants. Parents, Rolan and Livia Westmonte Rolan (52) is a stern, but well-meaning man who takes the family business seriously. When the Elyde began to move into town to spread their message, he saw the reactions of the peasants and heard terrible stories from other towns. Preempting what he saw as inevitable, he offered a deal to the Elyde: he would publicly support them and offer them the ability to preach freely, in exchange for being left alone. After their takeover of Iquai, he was forced to renounce his family's title and claim to the land, but his family and home were left unscathed. He wanted what was best for Eliam, but found him frustrating to manage. He feared reprisal from the Elyde, if Eliam's mischief was to get too serious or too well-known outside of their town. Before disowning his son, he warned him that one more mistake would have serious consequences, and he genuinely hoped he would learn to settle down and respect others. Livia (49) is a kind woman. She always wanted a daughter, and was overjoyed to finally get one. She was known to dote on her two youngest children; perhaps, people said, too much so. She taught Eliam the harpischord. Siblings Arlan (30) The current owner of the shipping company, he now lives in Ushad to look after the business. He fears the Elyde turning against their company and bringing their family to violent justice as members of the upper class. After being disowned, Eliam traveled to Ushad to appeal to him. However, he told him it was unfair to guard his brother at the expense of their family or the people who relied on their company for work, and sent him on his way. Growing up, Eliam found him polite, but could tell he found him annoying at best and dangerous at worst. Micah (28) He married and left Glenhaven several years ago, moving south. He was patient with Eliam, teaching him survival skills and trying to help him have less destructive hobbies. Eliam looked up to him as a mentor, and wanted to make him proud, though his desire to break the rules would frequently win out over this. Cyrus (24) He moved to Ushad, to help manage the finances for the family company. As children, they were close friends, pretending they were legendary heroes like in the stories they found in their father's library. As they grew older, however, he began to resent Eliam for getting away with everything, and Eliam began to resent him for so easily finding ways to be useful and liked by their family. Eventually, they stopped speaking to each other. Shera (19) When Eliam was disowned, she still lived in Glenhaven. She vowed to become an adventurer one day, teaching herself swordsmanship as a hobby. Micah taught her and Eliam how to hunt with a bow, which she had a natural talent at. Eliam found it difficult to learn, but she worked with him until he was at least passable with the weapon. She hated the idea of one day marrying, but begrudgingly accepted her fate of becoming a proper lady as she got older. He frequently snuck out to the town's tavern to collect stories from passing adventurers for her, which she found endlessly entertaining. Category:Person Category:Group